


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #026 - Knife Play

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [26]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Ranmaru, Gags, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, Top Eiichi, top reiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ranmaru gets kidnapped, interrogated, and fucked.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi, Kotobuki Reiji/Ootori Eiichi, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 15





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #026 - Knife Play

**Author's Note:**

> cw: some light cutting near the end.

Ranmaru’s head perked up as he heard the click of the lock, his vision obstructed by the blindfold tied around his head so he didn’t have an idea of who was coming in. His wrists were bound behind his back with soft, but expertly knotted cloth while his legs were bare and stretched out on the bed. The only article of clothing presently on his body were the grey boxer briefs snug on his ass, otherwise every naked inch of his was on display for his captor. 

Ranmaru couldn’t scream if he wanted to either as a ball gag was secured in his mouth and really, he’s not sure if anyone would’ve heard him anyway. Whoever this person was probably planned ahead and pinpointed his schedule. How long had they been following him around, how did he never notice them, would he get out of this alive?

The blindfold was torn off his face within moments and he blinked his eyes a few times to be welcomed with the sight of two men he least expected on either side of the bed. On second thought, maybe a crazed fan would have been better because then he could attempt to play along until they hopefully let him go. This was possibly the worst case scenario Ranmaru could have dug himself into and from the slightly manic expression they shared on their faces, he wasn’t going to leave here in one piece.

Reiji was to his left wearing an all black ensemble with leather gloves that were wielding a small knife. Eiichi mirrored his outfit, although the top buttons on his shirt were loosened and he had a similar sized knife in his gloved hand. Ranmaru’s eyes darted between them as they said and did nothing, making his heart race faster with every agonizing second that passed.

Ranmaru attempted to bring his legs up to his chest, but Eiichi clamped down on his ankle while Reiji reached out to get a hold of his silver hair. He yanked his head back and forced the younger one to maintain eye contact with him as he brought the dull side of the knife to his neck. 

“Did you think that you weren’t going to get caught?” Reiji spoke first, breaking the uneasy silence that filled the room, “just how much of an idiot did you think I was, Ran-ran?”

“He thought he played us both _real_ good,” Eiichi said as he drew his own knife along Ranmaru’s calf, “I never would’ve taken him to be a two timing little bitch.”

“He did have us going for a little while...” Reiji tugged harder on Ranmaru’s hair as he slowly pulled the knife over his adam’s apple, then just beneath his chin, “how long was he fucking you again, Eii?”

“Our second year anniversary would’ve been in three weeks,” Eiichi responded as the cool metal slid upwards towards his inner thigh, “how about you, Reiji?”

“Wow, what a wild coincidence,” Ranmaru’s groan was muffled by the gag as Reiji’s fingers gripped harder on his hair, “was it on the twenty-fifth?”

“ _ii..._ it was,” Ranmaru’s thigh jerked just slightly as the dull side of the blade tickled at his pale skin, “are you saying he asked us both out at the same time? What a bold, arrogant man indeed.”

“This is our powerful Ran-Ran after all~,” Reiji smoothed the knife against Ranmaru’s cheek as the younger one was reduced to just staring up at him, “and who knows how long he would’ve kept this going.”

“He’s so fucking _greedy_ ,” a strong hand on his chin forced him to look back at Eiichi as the blade on his thigh inched closer to the burgeoning bludge in his underwear, “how many other people were you fucking behind our backs? One cock couldn’t satisfy you so I doubt you’d stop at two.”

“Oh I’ve heard so many things from Ren-Ren, Myu-chan, Tokki, Hirijin, Otoyan and he’s even tried to get with your little brother!” Reiji exclaimed, “Ran-Ran has absolutely no shame.”

“I should cut your dick off even thinking of touching Eiji,” Eiichi said as he pressed the side of the blade to Ranmaru’s clothed cock. Reiji’s free hand took hold of Ranmaru’s hip as Eiichi rubbed the knife against him, Ranmaru had to try his hardest not to buck into that delicious friction. 

“Should we let him speak or do you think he’ll just try to lie his way out of it?” Eiichi said as he spared a glance over at Reiji. Reiji tilted in his head in brief thought before bringing his knife to the leather that held the gag in place, then cut right through it. Before Ranmaru could even speak, Reiji was pressing the dulled metal directly underneath his chin and _oh_ that didn’t help downstairs matters. 

“I never touched your brother,” Ranmaru said, “...but everyone else, well... how do ya expect me to reject them? They’re all so hot and... I’m always hungry for cock.”

“Look at him, he’s being honest now,” Reiji replied as he pushed the blade harder into his skin, “do you think that’ll lessen your punishment for being such a slut?” 

“Not to mention everything you said to me, was that all just a lie?” Eiichi said as his knife abandoned Ranmaru’s crotch in favor of sliding over his hardened nipples, “I loved you so much... I poured so much of my time into you and... did none of that matter to you?”

“You said we were going to get married and adopt five cats,” Reiji sighed, “I already had all the names picked out too, what am I supposed to do now?”

“Did he tell you that you were going to retire on the coasts of Hawaii too? And that you’d spend the rest of your lives making passionate, erotic, mind blowing love every single day?” Eiichi said.

“Oh he absolutely did,” Reiji huffed, “we were picking out houses just last week! And-”

“Guys,” Ranmaru flatly said as his two boyfriends let out snickers in response, “can we just get to the fucking?” 

“You always have to kill our fun, Ran-Ran,” Reiji playfully pouted as Ranmaru rolled his eyes in return. Eiichi pressed a soft kiss to Ranmaru’s cheek as he went to tug down his underwear and Reiji retrieved the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. Ranmaru spread his legs as both men settled on either side of him and he watched with eager anticipation as Reiji squeezed the lube onto Eiichi’s and his fingers. 

They both pushed a finger each into his needy hole with Eiichi teasing the flat of his knife against the tip of Ranmaru’s cock. He needed to stay absolutely still as those fingers were stretching him open and it just turned the bassist on _even_ more. Ranmaru didn’t know which man he wanted inside of him first, maybe both of them fucking his tight hole at the same time.

The decision was made for him as Reiji rolled Ranmaru over onto his knees and positioned him so his mouth was right at his crotch. Ranmaru licked at his lips as he watched Reiji pull himself out of his pants and leisurely stroked at his cock. Eiichi took hold of Ranmaru’s bound hands as he pushed in his cock from behind and Ranmaru gasped at the wonderful burn. 

Reiji didn’t waste any time in filling Ranmaru’s mouth with his dick and soon Ranmaru was in a pure state of bliss, just being used by his boyfriends. He thought for a moment it couldn’t get any better than this, but he felt that cool, sharp metal on his shoulder blade. Ranmaru wanted to whine at how both of their movements had slowed to a crawl, but soon the relished feeling of that blade softly cutting into his flesh sent his brain into overdrive. 

Ranmaru didn’t want to know how, when, or why Eiichi got so good at this specific type of play, he just knew that his boyfriend gave him exactly what he wanted. Reiji wasn’t comfortable with actually cutting him, but he seemed to like watching if his twitching cock in Ranmaru’s mouth meant anything. Ranmaru moaned around it as Eiichi drew a few, swallow cuts in his shoulders and back. 

They were deep enough to make him bleed, but not to leave long term scarring or cause serious injury. The accomplished _ii_ Eiichi let out was a signal that he was done and he slammed his hips once more into the man beneath him. Reiji followed suit and it wasn’t long until they both filled up their slutty Ranmaru.

~ 

**Author's Note:**

> eiirei would be the loudest pair of bfs istg 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
